Mobile devices have evolved beyond simple telephone functionality and are now highly complex multifunctional devices with capabilities rivaling those of desktop or laptop computers. In addition to voice communications, many mobile devices are capable of text messaging, e-mail communications, interne access, and the ability to run full-featured application software. Mobile devices can use these capabilities to perform online transactions such as banking, stock trading, payments, and other financial activities. Furthermore, mobile devices used by an individual, a business, or a government agency often store confidential or private information in forms such as electronic documents, text messages, access codes, passwords, account numbers, e-mail addresses, personal communications, phone numbers, and financial information.
As the criticality of mobile devices grows, missing devices become an increasingly severe problem. Currently, when a mobile device is lost, a user may try to locate it by calling the device's phone number; however, unless it is within close proximity to the user, the device will not likely be found. If the mobile device is not found, the user must deactivate the account associated with the missing device and transfer it to a new device which is likely purchased at substantial cost to the user or organization. Any data present on the missing device will be lost unless it is backed up or stored somewhere outside of the device. Re-entering lost data such as contact information and device settings may entail hours of work. In addition, certain types of information being present on a mobile device may require a business or government agency to perform a damaging and costly public breach disclosure.
A malicious person who steals or finds a mobile device may use the device itself or the information stored on it for illegitimate purposes. A stolen device may be used to place phone calls, perform financial transactions, or subject its owner to financial loss in other ways. Furthermore, the confidential or private information on a device may be extracted by an unauthorized individual and used to the detriment of the device's owner. In many cases, the loss of government, business, or personal data is far more problematic than the replacement cost of the mobile device. In the case of government or certain business devices, preventing the data from a lost or stolen device from falling into malicious hands is of extreme importance to national security.
It is important for users and administrators to be able to remediate problems associated with lost or stolen devices as quickly and easily as possible. In organizations that utilize multiple types of mobile devices, each with separate management systems, dealing with a lost or stolen device may be a complex process. Furthermore, end users typically must contact and rely on an administrator in order to secure a missing device, often resulting in a period of several days between the time of loss and when remote security actions are finally initiated. Such a delay significantly increases the risk of financial or information loss associated with the missing device.
What is needed is a system that allows both users and administrators to obtain remote access to a lost or stolen mobile device in order to secure the stored data, locate the mobile device, and provide feedback that confirms that the desired actions have successfully been executed. For users the system must be able to secure, control, and manage one or more personal devices and for administrators the system must be able to secure, control and manage a plurality of devices of multiple device types in order to be effective in an organization that has a heterogeneous mobile device deployment.